Snowstorm
by Seijuku Ceremony
Summary: "Let me warm you up." He whispered lowly. Lubbock shivered. (Tatsumi x Lubbock yaoi oneshot)


**Pairing: Tatsumi x Lubbock**

 **Rating: M**

 **Warning: Yaoi, lemon**

 **A/N: Another Tatsubock Yaoi one-shot from yours truly. Be sure to favorite and review if you liked this story. I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

Things turned out alright, is what Lubbock wanted to say. Somehow, Tatsumi's silence made him choose to just let himself be carried back to the base. The snow had already reached more than three inches, and a blizzard was bound to partake soon. This did not bother Tatsumi at all, who was carefully carrying Lubbock in his arms, as he continued to tread through the snow.

A slight blood trail followed them from behind, due to Lubbock's ankle. After the flesh-mutilating mission earlier, Lubbock had fallen injured when a blade had caught his ankle. Tatsumi had did his best to create a makeshift bandage from the rippings of his shirt sleeves, but he decided it was best to move quickly before the excessive bleeding became too much.

Lubbock remembered his flustered look when Tatsumi very easily picked him up into his arms. His heart, to this moment, pounded heavily from his team mate's narrow green eyes of determination. The first time he tried to reassure Tatsumi only had Lubbock greeted with a glare out the corner of Tatsumi's eyes. The older boy wondered if Tatsumi felt guilty over his being injured.

With a heavy sigh, his breath visibly fogging, Lubbock leaned in more against Tatsumi's warm figure. The importance is that they both made it out alive. He was very lucky to only have the blade meet his ankle and not a vital point in his body from the enemy.

"We're here."

Lubbock looked up after hearing the monotone announcement. After he was carried into the building Lubbock was finally brought into his room and gently laid on his bed.

"Um, thanks." Lubbock said, shifting to make himself comfortable. He winced when a sudden burning sensation struck his bandaged ankle and no doubt had Tatsumi caught this.

"I'm going to get the medical kit." Tatsumi only said with a firm look and left the room. Lubbock called the teen's name but he was already out of hearing-range. This made the green haired male huff with worry. Perhaps the members of Night Raid will lighten his mood, that is if they are in the base at all.

Moments later, Tatsumi re-entered the room with a small white box and pulled a chair up beside Lubbock's bed. Lubbock watched him open the kit and pulled out all the necessities for his deep cut.

"Don't move. You'll make it worse." Tatsumi said, pulling up the pant leg and unwrapping the cloth from Lubbock's ankle. Lubbock was used to having even worse scars from previous battles so he was not surprised to see the bloody mess. Tatsumi took his time cleaning the blood and the wound before rewrapping the appendage with a clean, proper bandage.

Lubbock did not realize how fast the process went and turned his head.

"Do you know where everyone is? I suppose I'll have to tell Miss Najenda about this incident." He said.

"Everyone has yet to finish their own missions. The Boss is at a meeting." Tatsumi answered as he shut the kit with an indifferent look. Lubbock sighed at the teen's stern look.

"Could you pass the message then, once they arrive?" He asked.

"Sure." Tatsumi responded while standing. He turned to leave just as Lubbock shifted once more.

"It's not your fault." He said in the quiet room. Tatsumi paused in step. He then left the room seconds later without answering back, as Lubbock had expected.

* * *

The blizzard went on as predicted. From his frost-covered window, Lubbock could not see anything but white. The temperature drastically became colder in the base, however Lubbock could not move freely to grab more blankets. Just the thought of calling Tatsumi for help made him uncomfortable. Obviously the teen was irritated and the last thing Lubbock wanted to do was be vulnerable to him.

"Sh-Shit..." Lubbock whispered, bearing his teeth while curling up even more in his bed under the comforter. His cut prickled from the coldness and he shook each time hail threatened to break the window. His entire body felt cold all over. Almost like a living corpse.

Footsteps were heard on the wooden panels of the floor and the door was opened. Half-scared and half-glad, Lubbock peered from under his comforter to see Tatsumi walk in with a steaming bowl. He had on a fresh attire, seeing as his old one was covered in blood.

"I made you soup. It's becoming a bit cold outside." Tatsumi said. Lubbock sat up cautiously so his ankle would hurt less.

"Ah, thanks. It is a bit cold. You wouldn't mind grabbing a couple more blankets for me, would you?" He asked with a small smile. Tatsumi set the bowl down in his lap.

"Of course not. How is your ankle first?"

"It's... It's healing well." Lubbock lied. He did not want to worry Tatsumi even further. However, the brunette examined him with furrowed brows before leaving the room to fetch the blankets. No doubt his lie had already been seen through.

Tatsumi finally came back with the blankets just as Lubbock finished his portion of the soup. The bowl rested forgotten on the manogony desk beside Lubbock's bed. It warmed him slightly but it was not enough, and the pain in his leg made him lose his appetite.

"Thanks again-"

"Stop thanking me." Tatsumi cut him off. Lubbock blinked in surprise and bit his bottom lip when the blankets were laid over his figure. It was killing him.

"I already said it's not your fault." Lubbock said pleadingly under the covers.

He was still cold.

Tatsumi, whether he did not hear it or chose to ignore the statement, pulled the curtains shut over Lubbock's window.

"You should rest up."

"I'm not going to sleep." The freezing temperature is keeping him awake anyway.

"I gave you all of my blankets. At least take the initiative of making use of them." Tatsumi retorted. Lubbock then noticed the teen's slight shivering.

"But... you also need to..."

"I'll be fine. You're in a worse state then I am. Just... get better." With a fluttering heart, Lubbock grabbed Tatsumi's jacket sleeve. Tatsumi's breath hitched from being restrained and he turned around. "Lubba..."

"You don't have to beat yourself over this." Lubbock said, wincing as he shifted painfully under the blanket to face Tatsumi. "I know you are... still coping with Sheele and Bulat. That doesn't mean you are a failure cause I got myself cut. You're being too sensitive."

Tatsumi stared blankly from the small speech so Lubbock could not exactly tell what he was thinking. His thumb unconsciously ran over Tatsumi's hand and Lubbock quickly let go with a slight blush. He hoped he had not sounded naggy. It was just Tatsumi's bad mood that had also affected his.

"... If that's the case then don't stupidly get yourself caught in situations where you can easily get yourself killed." Tatsumi said, his brown bangs covering his eyes.

"Wha-? How could I avoid that if our mission was to eliminate raiders?" Lubbock questioned with an unbelievable look.

"I mean the fact that you always feel the need to protect me. That's what got you in this position, remember?" Tatsumi said bitterly. Lubbock guiltly looked to the side. He was not wrong, but if he had not intercepted, the blade would have seeped into his team mate.

"You've been getting distracted in your thoughts lately. I had to do something or you would have gotten yourself killed." Lubbock muttered.

"I wasn't."

"Then why are you being such a sensitive brat over a cut?" Lubbock shot back, hesitating when he realized what he just said. Tatsumi made no move or word in response to the slight insult. There was definite tension in the room and Lubbock grew uneasy from the brunette's nearly frozen state of being.

"I-I... I didn't mean it in a bad way..." Lubbock pathetically excused, suddenly feeling dreadful. Ironically, he should have been more sensitive to Tatsumi's feelings, of course he would over-react. The younger male just lost two dear people to him in the course of a month. Yet here he is basically repeating what everyone else had said to Tatsumi: 'Man up.'

He looked up from his visible eye when he finally saw Tatsumi breathe again. Lubbock then shuddered while holding in a scared sound when Tatsumi eventually lifted his head to glare dangerously at him with half-lidded, narrow eyes.

"A-Ah forget what I said! You're right! I sh-shouldn't have been so stupid, aha you know me, always being a dumbass!" Lubbock joked hurriedly, his shuddering becoming worse when Tatsumi stepped toward the edge of the bed. The teen's hand outstretched and Lubbock flinched, readying himself for a violent encounter.

It never came.

Instead as he opened his eyes, Tatsumi's hand gently carrassed cheek as he leaned in.

"... You're cold." He muttered monotonely, causing Lubbock to blush in confusion from the comment and the caressing.

"H-Huh...?" Lubbock trailed off, still shaken up. His breath mingled with Tatsumi's warm one and his heart sped from their distance. What kind of response is this?

A heavy, ear-splitting sound slammed against the window and Lubbock jolted, cursing the hail. Tatsumi noticed this action, not having jumped himself, and kneeled one leg on the bed. This caught Lubbock's attention when he felt the bed slightly dip.

"You would have still been cold if I left." Tatsumi observed. Lubbock swallowed.

"What are you getting at? You did enough for me." He replied confusedly.

"No..." An arm snaked around Lubbock's back and his face burned from being pressed against Tatsumi's chest. his entire body heated from the contact. Why is Tatsumi so warm? Even in the snow storm, comfortable heat always radiated off the boy. Yet Lubbock himself is cold?

"If you're still worried about me..."

"It's not that." Tatsumi said again in his hair. He then parted, but their heads remained close, possibly even closer. "You're so cold... like..."

A corpse.

"..." Lubbock had wanted to say he was fine again, but when he parted his lips, no words came out. Not even a sound. It would not have worked. It would not have convinced Tatsumi's mindset.

Tatsumi leaned his head in to press his lips lightly against Lubbock's ear.

"Let me warm you up." He whispered lowly.

Lubbock shivered.

"Tatsumi..." Tatsumi gently pressed his lips against Lubbock's, tilting his head as he deepened it immediately. Lubbock was paralyzed from shock confusion, but he was brought back into reality when soft lips moved against his own.

His eyes fluttered shut and he pressed even more against Tatsumi's form, kissing back shyly. Had he always wanted this? There was no thought of such a thing. Then how can his own body, his own heart, dictate that what they are doing is right?

Their lips moved hotly against each other in an inexperienced make-out as their tongues touched occasionally. Lubbock moaned accidentally when Tatsumi full on slipped his tongue into his mouth. He twitched when his tongue was coaxed into twisting and sliding in a dirty manner with Tatsumi's. Tatsumi's hand continued to rest on his cheek and the owner finally kneeled on the bed with his other knee. Lubbock broke the kiss and panted soundly.

"Haah... Haah..."

Tatsumi watched the older teen catch his breath and glanced out the corner of his eye at the closed bedroom door. He then laid Lubbock back on the bed before shrugging off his own jacket. Lubbock became even more flustered and moved up on his elbows.

"W-Wait, Tatsumi..."

Tatsumi ignored him with half-lidded eyes, unbuttoning down his white dress shirt. Lubbock chewed nervously on his bottom lip at Tatsumi's intimidating look and swallowed when the teen removed the article of clothing, leaving his bare, ripped torso out in full view.

Lubbock was pushed down once again, but with Tatsumi on top, and the brunette kissed down his jawline and neck. Lubbock whimpered and shakily held Tatsumi's muscled biceps as the kisses tickled against his pale skin. Tatsumi paused and sucked on Lubbock's pulse while trailing a hand down his tremulous side. This caused Lubbock to arch against his touch and turn his head from having his neck sucked on.

"Ta... Tatsumi..." Said boy leaned up and took off Lubbock's shirt, who had been reluctant. Lubbock grew embarrassed from Tatsumi's staring and flushed when the brunette smirked, which looked surprisingly hot on him.

"Is this also your first time, _Lubba_?" The way he said his nickname made Lubbock aroused.

With no willpower to speak, Lubbock hesitantly nodded his head. Tatsumi swiftly threw off the covers and Lubbock violently shuddered from the sudden exposure of the freezing temperature. Naturally, he darted up against Tatsumi, seeking the brilliant warmth that always associated with the boy. Tatsumi's smirk widened from the action and he paid no mind to Lubbock's surprised yelp when he pushed him back down once more.

"I want to warm you up. I don't want you to be cold anymore." He said, kneeling inbetween Lubbock's bent up legs. His hands eagerly roamed Lubbock's torso, enjoying the occassional sounds he got in response. He ducked his head in and licked along his team mate's smooth chest. Lubbock gasped when the hot, wet organ glided across his skin. His whole mind muddled. He had no idea Tatsumi could make him this much of a mess already.

"N-Ngh..." Tatsumi suckled lightly on a rosy nipple while rolling the other between two fingers. Lubbock continued on with hesitant sounds from being licked and sucked on. His breathing became shaky from Tatsumi's tongue swirling around the nub and he moaned when his other nipple was pinched and tugged.

Their pants were removed shortly after and Lubbock found himself locking lips with Tatsumi while they grinded their erections together. The older male would part their lips each time he moaned and his fingers would squeeze Tatsumi's in their hand-hold each time Tatsumi thrusted forward. He was beginning to forget about the coolness of the base.

"Mm... Hmm..." Without ceasing movement, Tatsumi let go of Lubbock's hand and fingered the hem of his underwear.

"May I?" He asked too politely after breaking their kiss. Lubbock nodded before his head could process the situation. Is this a meaningful way of Tatsumi expressing his feelings, or is it the 'caught up in the moment' routine he had been so desperately avoiding? Just how did they go from arguing to taking off each other's clothes?

Regardless, his heart thumped impatiently when the clothing was removed. Lubbock was clearly a lot more slender than Tatsumi. He did not have the slick six-pack or muscled biceps like Tatsumi did from rigorous training. Instead, Lubbock had a toned stomach that went well with his smooth pelvis.

"You're very pretty." Tatsumi complimented distantly. Lubbock's cheeks burned.

"I'm a dude, in case you forgot." He said, coincidentally closing his legs to hide his private area.

"I know. But I feel like 'pretty' or 'beautiful' describes you better..." Tatsumi said, somehow easily parting Lubbock's legs. Lubbock covered his own eyes with the back of his hand shyly with no response. Moments later, Tatsumi had stripped himself completely as well and placed a finger in his mouth.

"Spread your legs." Tatsumi demanded at once. Lubbock exhaled and did as he was told, wincing from his ankle.

Tatsumi released his saliva-coated finger from his own mouth, and Lubbock jumped when it pressed against an even more private area.

"What are you doing?" He asked with furrowed brows. Tatsumi only leaned his head over Lubbock's erection. Just as he forced his finger in, his mouth took in the tip of Lubbock's member. Lubbock had not meant to shout, but his whole body shuddered uncontrollably. He moaned loudly as Tatsumi wetly sucked off his penis while thrusting a finger in and out of him. Lubbock put both hands onto Tatsumi's head, his fingers tangling in the brown, silky hair as he thrust up.

"Uwah! Tatsumiii...!"

His body vibrated in pleasure until he jolted uncomfortably from a second finger forcing it's way into him. Tatsumi bobbed his on the length, scissoring the male with his fingers. His own erection stood up for attention, but he fought off the neediness in favor of stretching Lubbock.

Lubbock whimpered when Tatsumi pulled his head up, but the fingering continued on. Tatsumi harshly pressed their lips together as he sped up the pace. Lubbock moaned against his lips and his toes curled from the pistoning fingers squishing inside of him. Drool trailed down the corner of Lubbock's mouth and he desperately kissed back. Everything felt perfect. He was warm. It was as though there really had been no conflict at first.

"Is this good enough, Lubba?" Tatsumi murmured against his lips. Lubbock remained incoherently vocal when a third finger made its way in and thrusted along with the other two. The older male moaned in a watery manner when a sensitive spot was brushed inside of him. Tatsumi caught this and began thrusting his fingers quickly against the spot, nibbling on his neck.

Lubbock bent his back further with a cry, hastily moving back against Tatsumi's fingers. His sanity threw itself out a while ago. All he needed was Tatsumi. Tatsumi. Tatsumi. Tatsumi.

"Well?" The brunette egged on, knowing he was driving the other male on edge. Lubbock squinted tearfully ahead at the ceiling, wishing he could find the strength to speak. His penis leaked with excitement and his muscles quivered eagerly from the pleasure. Tatsumi then pulled his finger out without a warning with a sly smile.

"I guess not. How about this, then...?" Lubbock's eyes widened when Tatsumi held down his thighs and pressed the tip of his erect cock against the twitching hole.

"Ah..."

"Hmm?" Lubbock clenched the sheets when the tip pressed harder. All he needed was Tatsumi to fill him up. He wanted all of him. He wanted everything.

"Hyaa!" Tataumi began entering the teen and let out a shaky breath of air. The tightness was killing him. The twitching ring of muscles nearly made him cum.

"Ah!" He had slammed the rest of the length in and Lubbock looked down in awe. Tatsumi was now deep inside of him. Despite the obvious harem Tatsumi had, he chose to bury himself inside of Lubbock. His chest felt light from the thought and Lubbock found his silver-lining to the dull ache.

Tatsumi slowly pulled out while holding Lubbock's waist before slamming back in. Lubbock yelped and barely had time to hold onto Tatsumi when a steady pace had already begun.

"T-Tatsumi...! Tatsumi!" Tatsumi's stomach burned pleasantly from hearing his name being called and he gladly thrust deeper into the male. Lubbock crossed his legs around the boy's moving waist, moaning aloud when the large member glided in and out of him.

It was becoming warmer.

"Hah! Hah! M-More... please!" Lubbock begged while pulling Tatsumi even closer. His toes curled from having his sweet spot hit each time. Tatsumi hummed and nibbled teasingly on Lubbock's ear.

Much warmer.

"Of course." Tatsumi murmured, quickening the pace with short huffs. Lubbock twisted and turned his upper half from the thrusting and moved back in haste. Tatsumi moved one hand to part one of Lubbock's legs as he stickly drove deeper into him. Lubbock's eyes widened from the sudden action, but he quickly grew to love it in no time.

"It feels good, right?" Lubbock shivered from the whisper and arched when Tatsumi began rolling his hips into him.

"Haah... Y-y... yes..." Smirking at the response, Tatsumi clenched onto the sheets and roughly pounded Lubbock into the squeaking bed. Lubbock wrapped his arms around Tatsumi's back and he moaned into the nape of his neck.

Lubbock continued to squirt pre-cum from the activity as Tatsumi only grew deeper with each shove. His flushed face was not only bright from being made love to. It turned him on even more when the brunette would moan lowly against his neck. Tatsumi would also murmur lewd and dirty statements into his red ear, grinding almost deliciously into the squeezing, hot passage while Lubbock would grow flustered and aroused. He would have never guessed such a side of Tatsumi and he hoped he would be the only one to experience this.

The coil in his stomach bursted and Lubbock ducked his head into Tatsumi's chest, giving kitten-like mewls as his semen spurted all over both of their stomachs. Tatsumi shuddered, giving short thrusts into Lubbock before releasing his cum. Lubbock quivered from feeling the brunette empty his hot and thick waves of fluid inside of him. Eventually, Tatsumi pulled out and reached down to pull the blankets back over their heated bodies. Lubbock scooted and curled against Tatsumi, smiling when arms wrapped around him in response.

"You're warm now." Tatsumi commented, giving a loving smile. Lubbock's heart soared, but he settled on grinning back.

"Thanks to you." He responded. Tatsumi pecked his forehead, pulling him in closely.

"Please, from now on... stay warm for me."


End file.
